The field of the present invention relates to instrument attachment mechanisms for small sized vehicles. In multi-wheeled vehicles having a scooter-type construction, the vehicle usually includes at least a frame and a seat. The frame is typically disposed in front of the seat in a low U-shaped configuration. Typically, a leg shield is provided to cover the front of the legs of a vehicle operator sitting on the seat. It is desirable to provide such a vehicle with a forwardly visible indicator, typically used for indicating the direction of a turn contemplated by the vehicle operator. As illustrated in FIG. 3, it is common for such an indicator to be mounted to a mounting bracket in the shape of a bar 101, typically consisting of a channel-shaped section having a longitudinal groove 108 extending across the scooter from the center frame. These mounting brackets 101 are typically laterally secured to the rear surface of the leg shield 102 by means of several bolts 103 and nuts 104. Indicators 105 are then typically cantilevered from the exterior ends of the mounting brackets and fastened thereto by threaded screws 106. When properly assembled, the indicator wires 107 are concealed by the groove 108 of the conventional mounting bracket 101.
One problem with the conventional indicator mounting system outlined above is that these systems typically have a large number of parts. In addition, the mounting bracket is exposed along the rear surface of the leg shield and presents an undesirable appearance. Moreover, since the indicators are mounted to the ends of the mounting brackets in a cantilevered fashion, the number of available indicator mounting positions as well as the construction and structure of the indicators is limited. Threading of the wires in such a system also complicates assembly.